For Him
by miso berry
Summary: Aomine discovers that Momoi has done a photo shoot with Kise, but when he finds the photos, he isn't exactly happy. AominexMomoi


**A/N: I sort of wrote this in a rush last night. I'll probably go back and edit this later because of that. Anyway, here's another AominexMomoi one shot for those of you who actually support this ship! **

Aomine was breathing heavily. His hands were clasped tightly around a basketball while his eyes were intensely glued onto the hoop. He could feel the sweat running down the side of his face, but made no indication of wiping it off. His arms and legs were beginning to feel like lead.

On the side of the park's basketball court was Momoi, who was observing him carefully with her arms crossed. He never practiced in the school's gym mainly because he was never in the mood. But when he did get into the mood for practicing, he would give Momoi a call and they would walk over to the park. He would practice until he became drenched in sweat, and she would merely watch. Why he always chose to call her and bring her with him, she still did not know.

The pink-haired girl watched silently as he jumped up and smashed the ball into the hoop, dunking it and nearly breaking the net from the backboard. She frowned. She felt like whenever he was practicing, he was always _angry_. It might have just been his drive to become stronger, but she always felt like it was something more.

Swiftly, Momoi disappeared to a vending machine and came back to the court holding onto an ice cold water bottle. She found lying down on his back in the middle of court. She sighed and trotted over to him.

"Dai-chan," she spoke up, handing the water bottle to him. He grunted and sat up before opening the bottle and chugging down its contents. He felt refreshed. Maybe it was the cold water, or maybe it was Momoi's presence. He didn't really care.

After drinking down the entire bottle, he wiped at his mouth and at the sweat covering his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of Momoi's ring tone. She blinked in surprise before digging into the pocket of her sweater and taking out the handheld device.

"Hello? Oh, Kise-kun," she greeted. Aomine scoffed, placing his hand under his chin.

"Eh? You really found one for me?" She sounded excited, and the teen next to her was tempted to place his ear on the other side of her phone.

"Wait, do you really think _I_ can do that? I mean…it's a bit…ah, really? That changes everything then!" Momoi continued on. Aomine watched as her face turned from uncertain, to delighted. He rose an eyebrow at this.

"Okay, I'll meet you there tomorrow then. Thanks so much, Kise-kun!" She finally chirped before hanging up. The happy look on her face was suspicious, and Aomine really wanted to know what was going on.

"What were you and Kise talking about?" He demanded, deciding to be straight forward. The girl instantly looked startled, as if forgetting that he had been there throughout the entire conversation. He scowled lightly.

"N-nothing much. There's just something I need to return to him," she replied, hastily tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He obviously wasn't convinced by that.

"Fine then," he dismissed it. If she really didn't want to tell him, he decided that he would not pry. She seemed visibly surprised by his statement. She quickly recovered though, and the smile that usually graced her features was on her face once again.

But it still bothered him. She was planning to do something with Kise. She said over the phone that she would meet him somewhere. He could probably follow her…

He frowned. But that wasn't the right thing to do. He heaved out a heavy sigh as he began scratching the back of his head. Even when Momoi had treated him to a few hamburgers that day, and even as they sat on some random benches while eating ice cream, Aomine felt irritated.

**000**

The next day, he went to her house to see her, but found out that she wasn't home. He scowled. It was only noon, but she was already gone. As he walked away from her house, his hands unconsciously clenched into fists.

Where did she go? If she was gone at this time, she must've been going on a date with Kise to eat lunch or something. It bothered him so much, and he wasn't even entirely sure why.

To relieve his anger, Aomine went to the park and practiced basketball until he was drenched in sweat again. A few middle-schoolers playing street ball eyed him warily for a time before Aomine finally glared at them and flicked them off. He dunked the ball into the hoop and broke it off from the backboard for emphasis, which caused the kids to leave quickly and quietly.

At four, he dragged his feet back to Momoi's place. He didn't know why he had decided to go straight to her house instead of going to his, but his body seemed to move there on its own. Before he knew it, he was in front of her door again.

This time, Momoi answered, and was startled to see him leaning against the wall, covered in glistening sweat. She cringed in an annoyed manner before reluctantly letting him in.

"Seriously, Dai-chan. What's wrong with you?" She asked rhetorically, with a sigh. "Take a shower first, ok?" She continued, tossing him a towel and pushing him into the bathroom.

He obeyed silently. Strangely enough, he wasn't in the mood to argue back with her.

**000**

When he exited the bathroom, she was passed out on the couch. Aomine cocked up an eyebrow. At exactly what time had she woken up this morning to make her look so tired? Exactly what did she and Kise do and where the hell did they go? Multiple questions swarmed into his head, but as long as she was asleep, he couldn't get any answers. If Momoi wasn't going to tell him anything, Kise would probably be the same.

Sighing, Aomine strolled into her room to laze around on her bed and watch TV, since she was basically taking up the couch in the living room. Her room was the same as always. The pink walls seemed to taunt him though.

His eyes lazily browsed over her computer desk. He spotted the picture of Momoi and Kuroko back in middle school, during graduation. He also noticed the picture of himself and the pink-haired girl, from the first day of high school. Then, he saw the larger picture of her and the boy's basketball team from middle school. For a ditz, she was quite sentimental, he noted.

Finally, he noticed a large, white envelope on the desk. It looked somewhat foreign there. Aomine snuck a look behind his back before casually picking it up and undoing the seal.

It was filled with photos. But they weren't ordinary photos. Something about them was off. The quality of the photos was too nice to be taken by an ordinary camera, and the settings looked overwhelmingly serene.

"What the hell is this…?" Aomine muttered under his breath as he flipped through the pictures. They were all of Momoi and Kise. Realization dawned on him. They were _modeling_ together. But the photos…

At first, the pictures displayed both Kise and Momoi, smiling brightly at the camera. They were dressed in typical Japanese school uniforms. Aomine didn't really seem to mind that. However, as he continued to thumb through the photos, they became solo shots of his pink-haired childhood friend.

There was a swimsuit shot. She looked unusually shy, but that was probably due to the fact that she hadn't exactly modeled before. His eyes unconsciously lingered on her cleavage, which was bursting through the tiny bikini top. He gulped nervously.

When he got to a certain photo, his nose nearly spurted out blood. "M-mo…moi?" He said aloud as he stared at the picture in his hand. It was certainly Momoi. There was no doubt about that. No one else he knew had perfect, streaming pink locks like that.

The girl only had on a _towel_. The towel began at her cleavage and ended at her thighs. He gaped at the photo as his mouth went dry. "Why the hell…would you do this?" He demanded as his clutch on the paper tightened.

Aomine enjoyed looking at pictures of nude girls. He loved ogling at bare breasts and curves and hips. But when it came to Momoi, he felt sensitive. He was embarrassed by staring at her in the photo, and he was angry because Kise had let her do such a thing. He nearly felt furious because she hadn't told him a thing.

"D-Dai-chan…? Wait, what's that"—

Momoi squeaked when she saw the photos he was holding. Her face flushed in an instant.

"I-it's not what it looks like! I was just"—

He stammered and stuttered, and felt like a complete idiot. Then, his temper clicked in.

"But what the hell is up with this? You're half-naked in this photo, Satsuki," Aomine spoke in a clear, loud, and irritated tone. Her face reddened by a few more shades before she stomped over and snatched the photos and envelope away from him.

"It was just a one time thing! Kise-kun said the modeling agency needed another female model, so he called me"—

"And that's what you were doing this entire morning?" Aomine demanded. She stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know"—

"I was _waiting_ for you. I that thought…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He gritted his teeth together, feeling even more pissed off. By now, Momoi had her hands on her hips and was giving him a slight glare.

"You thought what?" She questioned crossly, and he cringed when he realized that he was now in a bind. "I thought…" He took in a deep breath before looking her in the eye.

"I thought that you went on a date with Kise," he admitted in a low voice. The pink-haired girl gazed at him for a long time before she broke out into tiny giggles. His eyebrows rose, and he was confused beyond belief. "What's so funny…"

"Dai-chan, you are an_ idiot_," she told him straight out. He frowned. She was only getting on his nerves even more. Finally, she set the photos back down on her desk and walked into her closet. She came back shortly holding a large shoe box.

With a warm smile, she handed it over to him. "Happy birthday," she told him. He blinked as his fingers thoughtlessly held onto the box. He felt as if his soul had temporarily left his body, leaving him behind as an empty shell.

"Please don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday," Momoi spoke up, snapping him out of his trance. He looked down at the shoe box, then looked back up at her. The label had read "limited edition Nikes," which meant that they couldn't have been cheap. "Hold on. …what?" Aomine said, puzzled. She sighed.

"I called everyone asking if they knew a quick job I could do to earn a lot of money, for your birthday gift. Kise-kun called me up with a perfect offer. At first, I was a little hesitant because of well…you know. But I needed to do it today so I could buy your present," Momoi explained.

Aomine merely stared at her as he slowly absorbed each tidbit of information. She had been looking for a job for _him_. She had accepted a quick modeling job (which required a swimsuit and towel shot) for _him_. She had done everything all for _him_. And he had been an idiot, accusing her of going on a date with Kise. He had even forgotten his own birthday.

"God dammit…" He groaned, slumping back against the wall. She giggled softly at him. "Oh, and we're all going out tomorrow to celebrate. I hope you don't mind if it's a day late. It was the only day everyone could"—

Momoi soon found that her back was being pushed down on her own bed. When she looked up, she was met with the intense, fiery eyes of Aomine, who had a dangerous smirk on his lips.

"The shoes are nice, but…do you know what I _really_ want for my birthday?" He asked as he combed his fingers through her hair. Unable to speak, she merely shook her head. He let out a short, deep laugh.

"That makes you an idiot too, Satsuki. I want _you_."

And with that, Aomine crashed his lips onto hers and had his way with her. She had eagerly complied.

The next day, they went to see the others at a noodle shop to celebrate his birthday, a day late. While they ate their noodles, Kuroko looked up curiously at his ex-teammate. "How was your birthday yesterday, Aomine-kun?" He asked, with a blank stare as usual.

None of them missed the way Momoi's face reddened and Aomine's expression went smug, except for Kise. Murasakibara continued to devour his meal, Midorima coughed and choked on his food, Kuroko resumed his expressionless gaze, and Akashi let out a slightly dark chuckle. All Aomine had to say back was that it was his best birthday ever.

**A/N: I can never write a story where Aomine _isn't_ a pervert, which I blame entirely on the fanart that shows up on my tumblr dashboard. By the way, did you guys see the end card for episode 16? It definitely made my day! **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
